


watching winter come

by feudal_lord (somerdaye)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerdaye/pseuds/feudal_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow always made the club so happy, Mori noted placidly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching winter come

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in 2010.

"It's snowing!"

The loud proclamation made everyone in the lavish living room turn to locate the source.

Honey was at the window, palms pressed against it as he delighted in the white fluffs falling from the greyish sky. He went on his tiptoes to better see the Suoh mansion's carefully kept grass steadily become covered in white.

"Eh, Honey-sempai?" a twin dashed over, nearly tripping on one of Tamaki's flailing limbs as the blonde tried to get up, too. He stood beside the small boy and gaped. "Woah, it really is snowing!"

The other twin hurried to join him, and they _oooh_ ed and _ahh_ ed together as Haruhi smiled and unfolded herself from the kotatsu to see for herself.

"It's so pretty," she marveled, thankful for the warm turtleneck she'd thought to wear for the Christmas party at Tamaki's. Really, it was just the seven of them getting together to drink hot cocoa and kick each other under the kotatsu, which had been Kyouya's present for Tamaki last year.

Tamaki finally managed to extricate himself from the heated blanket and leaned over Haruhi's shoulder to grin at the winter wonderland in his backyard.

"It's amazing," he said, touching his fingers gently to the small of her back. He glanced over his shoulder at the two remaining members, who were still sitting, though they were staring in the direction of the large bay window. Tamaki nodded, gesturing for them to join the rest.

They did so, slowly. Mori kept his distance from the gawking twins, but stayed close to Honey. He smiled slightly, imagining his cousin making snow angels while Tamaki chased after the twins, who decided the blonde hair was a marvelous snowball target. The snow always made the club so happy, he noted placidly.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Tamaki," Kyouya said, gazing out at the chilly winter grounds. "It's weather. It happens every year. Crystallized snowflakes fall and melt. It's a common occurrence."

"Shh," the noise was so quiet that Kyouya had to turn to make sure it was Kaoru that had uttered it. The younger twin looked over and gave him a small grin.

"Just enjoy it, Kyou-chan," Honey supplied, quieter than usual. "After all, it's pretty."

Tamaki exchanged a look with his best friend, but chose not to comment. Instead, he reached out and grabbed Kyouya's chin, forcing him to look back out the window.

Kyouya put his hands in his pockets, defeated. He still didn't see what was so special about some cotton swabs falling from the heavens, but he remained silent. As he stared out at a snow-covered cherry blossom tree, a vague memory meandered into his mind.

_"Kyouyaaa~! Look at all the snow!"_

_A blonde boy twirled in circles, letting himself get soaked through by the melting snow on his flushed face, his ungloved hands. He laughed like he didn't have a care in the world._

_He turned to his companion and smiled brilliantly. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

Kyouya didn't let the softness show in his face, but his heart felt lighter as he remembered Tamaki's first Japanese snowfall. He remembered how itchy his neck was, since Tamaki had tried to knit him a scarf that he’d been guilted into wearing anyway, and how his ears were practically frozen solid - the metal frame of his glasses didn't help - and how, despite all the odds, he'd felt so happy.

He realised he felt it now, too. Looking around at his comrades, he knew they must feel the same contentedness.

Honey squealed with delight; Haruhi let Tamaki wrap his arm around her waist completely; Hikaru had his nose pressed against the window, with Kaoru practically hanging off his back; Mori simply observed them all, looking forward to days spent outside frolicking.

And the host club watched the snow fall softly to the ground until it got dark, unspoken promises of the next day's adventure on all of their tongues.


End file.
